


Strong Weather

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Compliant, Gap Filler, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02, Sexual Content, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Sometime in season two after Mickey starts working at the store but before Frank fucking ruins everything.Just Ian and Mickey in the dugouts doing what they do in the dugouts.Sex. I'm talking about sex. They’re doing sex.Sex.





	Strong Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Sex.

The storm comes on almost as fast as Ian gets on Mickey after having to be told a second time. It's like the still, calm warm day is mid-sentence; interrupted and put on hold as the entire sky takes a moment to collect its thoughts before releasing them in a fury of atmospheric pressure. It gets dark and things start to shift, making everything seems like so much more, so much higher and unstable.

The rain slaps and pelts the shitty tin roof of the dugout... _their_ dugout. The droplets cling to the chainlink, hitting Mickey’s knuckles and splashing his face. It makes him blink, another element keeping him from controlling his eyes. He sighs but it gets lost between Ian’s breaths and the raging sounds of God or whoever cheering them on. It's thunderous and loud enough that Ian has to yell in his ear that it's okay.

"It's okay," he says, a moment of clarity as he slows to get his message through. Mickey shivers, not because the wind picks up, and does something with his head that wanted to be a shake and a nod at once. "Just let me hear you."

And Mickey doesn’t get the chance to tense up at Ian saying it outright like it's so fucking easy. Instead of keeping his teeth firmly digging into his bottom lip, he does the complete opposite and lets his mouth hang open as Ian slides his big hang down from his hip and towards the back of his thigh. Without really stopping his pace, he grips tighter and applies pressure until Mickey’s brain catches on before he does. He lets Ian lift his leg until his foot is up on the bench, unencumbered by his jeans which are dangerously close to a forming puddle. The other strong hand on his back forces him down an inch and it's enough to make him feel the full effect of the change.

"Fuck," Mickey cries out on the tail end of the rumbling overhead. The sensation of being even fuller than before rolls over and through him like the dark clouds above. The storm continues on around them and Ian finally gets on with it. Mickey is so open like this, Ian gets in closer and grinds into his ass cheeks between thrusts. What was just the tip grazing his prostate before, is now the full head of Ian’s cock pressing and pressing and pushing against the only spot in Mickey that matters.

"Fuck, fuck, ughh!" Mickey gets louder, safe in the midst of the storm covering their activities seamlessly like a blessing. The slap of sweaty skin is near indistinguishable from the slap of fast water on the ground. Mickey moans his pleasure, liking how it seems to come right from where they're connected; like thunder inside him growing with no time between the lightning the closer he gets.

"Huungh,"  _...1...2...3_ "Uhh, yeah"  _...1...2_ "Mmh, Christ, Ian!"

"Oh yeah, yeah. Fuck, Mick...uhh, like it...I like that," Ian shouts, slamming into Mickey the more noise he makes. He grabs onto his fingers in the fence, making it rattle and sway like the leaves on the trees. "Shit, so good."

Mickey reaches for his dick, hand already slick from the rain, and jerks it fast and rough. He’s not surprised or ashamed it doesn't take long for him to be ready to pop. He was so close he probably could've just left it alone, but it was a habit and the idea that Ian could do that to him scared him. He's already given him this much, letting him hear exactly what he does that had Mickey coming back since day one. His heart and stomach flutter like he’s happy about it though, so he pumps faster to prove he's still in control. He’s drawn attention to his fucking feelings enough for today.

"Oh fuck, oh...fuck, yeah, uhh!" Mickey finally cracks, loud and long, shooting his load into the grass and mud to mix and be washed away. With his body still shaking, he lowers his foot so just his knee is still propped on the bench. He pushes back, arching and taking Ian’s now chaotic humping. He squeezes his walls around his cock and feels the first spurts of cum inside of him.

"Holy fuck, Mick! Hmm!" Ian growls into his heated neck, before pulling out so the rest of his seed lands on Mickey’s ass and lower back. His gaping hole is already pushing it out down his balls by the time he's done. "Nice," he pants to himself, rubbing his thumb through the mess.

Mickey spasms, not expecting the comment and action to feel so good physically and mentally. He quickly leans up and plants his foot back on the ground. The storm is dying down like it never even came. Everything is going back to normal with a fresh clean slate, except it feels like it should be different. Mickey turns and blinks at Ian, not sure how to handle what just happened between them. So he does what he knows will keep them safe in the long run.

"That's fucking disgusting," he forces out, using his shirt to clean his flushed skin of the evidence before it can sink in that he wants it again.

"But you liked it..." Ian doesn’t even lift his voice like it might be a question and Mickey has to put a stop to this before he does something stupid.

He throws his shirt in the trash and zips his hoodie up, not letting his eyes find Ian before he heads across the field.

**Author's Note:**

> Sex.


End file.
